By this invention, means is provided to convert magnetic energy to rotational energy so as to achieve the ecological benefit of reduced fuel consumption. Such rotation is achieved utilizing the repulsive or attractive forces by the interaction of magnetic forces between the respective magnets which change orientation spatially while maintaining rotation of an output shaft.
By this invention, a magnetic motor is provided wherein rotation of an output shaft is achieved by means of a cam wheel which is interconnected to the output shaft and an associated power rod operatively associated therewith with a magnet attached to the power rod. Multiple magnets are affixed to the outer periphery of a balance wheel which is interconnected to the output shaft. Linear movement of the magnet mounted on the power rod with intermittent attractive or repulsive forces between magnet mounted on the power rod and multiple magnets mounted on the balance wheel provides continuous rotation to the output shaft.